A strange atraction
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Una misión. Un plan en acción y dos enemigos, enamorados, que quedarán atrapados en medio de una guerra.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Jenny Nimmo. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Olivia Vértigo corría por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la academia Bloor. Su capa púrpura ondulaba detrás de ella.

Se negaba a llegar tarde a la clase de drama. Había estado muy ocupada hablando con Emma en la galería de arte y no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

Desesperada por llegar a clase sin ser capturada, Olivia tomó un atajo que, desgraciadamente, pasaba por el despacho de Manfred.  
A medida que se acercaba, intentaba ser cada vez más sigilosa. Después de pasarla y comprobar que estaba segura, continuó corriendo por los pasillos, pero al doblar la esquina…chocó contra Manfred. Ambos cayeron al suelo, aterrizando con un ruido sordo en el suelo de dura piedra.

- ¡Vértigo! ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de clase?-gritó Manfred poniéndose de pie lentamente mientras se frotaba la parte inferior de su ropa para quitarse el polvo.

Olivia no sabía que decir, si ella decía la verdad, lo más seguro es que terminase con una detención; y si mentía, sabía que Manfred tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad.

- ¡Estoy esperando!- Manfred se cruzó de brazos y Olivia se puso de pie.

- Estaba en el departamento de Arte mirando algunos de los dibujos de mis amigos.-suspiró Olivia.

- ¡Tú y tus amigos siempre estáis metidos en algo! ¿No? Bueno, pues estoy harto de esto. ¡Tienes una detención, señorita!-Olivia sabía lo que diría a continuación.-Tienes que estar conmigo el sábado y voy a asegurarme de enseñarte buenos modales. Ahora, vas a ir a clase y asegúrate de que no te vuelva a pillar fuera de clase o tendrás que pasar cada fin de semana del próximo mes conmigo. ¿Me entendiste, Vértigo?

- Sí, Manfred.-contestó Olivia.

- Para ti es señor. ¡Ahora vete!-dijo Manfred antes de marcharse a su oficina.

Olivia se quedó allí unos minutos antes de que se apresurara a su clase, esperando que su maestro no estuviese muy enfadado con ella por llegar tarde.

Las clases pasaron normal, afortunadamente, el profesor no se enfadó mucho con ella, aunque nadie la salvó de la bronca que la estaba esperando.

Cuando terminó la clase, y viendo que tenía unos minutos libres, Olivia salió al patio y dejó caer la mochila en un banco.

Había sido una semana dura. Charlie estaba convencido de que Manfred escondía algo, pero no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo.

Olivia suspiró.

- Olivia…necesitamos hablar contigo.-dijo la voz de Charlie a sus espaldas.  
Olivia se incorporó un poco.-¿Sucede algo, Charlie?

Charlie la miraba fijamente y Olivia no podía evitar sonrojarse. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y no había podido evitar sentirse atraída por él. Pero, desgraciadamente para ella, Emma sentía lo mismo, sólo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.  
Los había visto mirarse, sonreírse, aunque ambos lo negasen. Aunque ambos negasen que se sentían atraídos por el otro, ella sabía la verdad. Ellos se querían, por eso, necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que ella tendría alguna posibilidad con Charlie.

- Fidelio, Emma y yo hemos estado observando a Manfred durante esta semana y…

- ¿Otra vez con esas?-preguntó Olivia cansada.-¿Tenéis pruebas?

- Escúchanos con atención, Olivia.-dijo Charlie con semblante serio. Olivia lo miró fijamente. Parecía serio, mucho más serio de lo normal.-Estamos convencidos de que Manfred está involucrado en las desapariciones de los niños dotados. Sé que eso no es nada nuevo, Olivia, pero es que las desapariciones se han incrementado en los últimos meses.

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso?

- Tienes que acercarte a él e informarnos de todo lo que él haga, cuentas bancarias, asuntos túrbios y conversaciones que oígas.-respondió Charlie mirándola fijamente.-Sedúcelo si es necesario, Olivia, pero te necesitamos. Necesitamos tu ayuda en esto.  
Olivia miró a Charlie fijamente. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era una auténtica locura…aunque, si él se lo pedía, ella lo haría gustosa.

- Cuenta conmigo, Charlie.-respondió Olivia.

Charlie sonrió con agradecimiento. Una sonrisa que llegó hasta el corazón de Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Jenny Nimmo. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos pensando seriamente en el problema en el que se acababa de meter. ¿Porqué siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Charlie la pedía? ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a hacer que Manfred confiara en ella?

- ¡Olivia! ¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó Asa.

Asa y ella se habían hecho amigos desde que él salvó a Emma el año pasado. A Charlie no le gustaba que Asa y ella se llevaran tan bien y más de una vez, su amistad había supuesto problemas para ambos; sobre todo, broncas por parte de Charlie. Pero a ella no le había importado. Consideraba a Asa como alguien en quien se podía confiar.

- Muy bien, Asa.-respondió Olivia sonriendo.-Precisamente, ahora me dirigía a clase de Arte Dramático.

- En ese caso, te acompaño, me pilla de camino.-contestó Asa amablemente.

Ella se sentía cómoda con su presencia y le daba igual lo que murmurase la gente a sus espaldas. Algunos la habían tachado de traidora, otros de espía. Y había veces en las que llegaba a pensar que incluso Charlie, Fidelio y Emma también lo pensaban. No quería creerlo, pero a veces pillaba sus miradas o conversaciones que se cortaban cuando ella aparecía.

Y la dolía…porque ellos eran los únicos amigos que ella tenía.

Y la dolía…porque para ella, Charlie era más que un amigo. Era la persona que amaba y por quien entregaría la vida si fuera necesario.  
Pero no quería pensar en eso. Ahora lo importante, era pensar en la misión. La pregunta era…¿podría confiar en que Asa no le contase nada a Manfred? Sí, confiaba en Asa e incluso le confiaría la vida si fuese necesario…pero también era cierto, que Manfred era el mejor amigo de Asa. No podía ponerle en esa situación…pero necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiese confiar.

- Asa…tengo que comentarte una cosa.-susurró Olivia mirándolo seriamente. Asa la miró, primero con burla, como si estuviera actuando, pero luego, al ver que Olivia no estaba interpretando, también se puso serio.

- ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Asa. Él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Olivia no era una persona seria.

- Charlie me ha encargado que me acerque a Manfred, que lo seduzca y que le saque información.-respondió Olivia. Asa se puso pálido de repente.

- ¿Por qué me lo estás contando?-preguntó Asa mirándola con desconfianza.

- Porque necesito que me ayudes.-respondió Olivia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que Asa iba a negarse, pero tenía que insistir todo lo que podía.-Asa…eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar. Manfred confía en ti, no te estoy pidiendo que lo traiciones, lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a acercarme a él.

Asa meditó unos instantes. La situación no era nada fácil. Olivia lo miró, esperanzada.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es que consigas todas las detenciones que puedas.-respondió Asa. Olivia se puso pálida.-Sí, sé que no quieres perder un fin de semana y estar aquí encerrada.-sonrió.-Pero no tienes otra opción. Con todos los estudiantes que hay en el castillo, entresemana no puedes acercarte a Manfred o sería demasiado sospechoso y todo el mundo comenzaría a murmurar y a pensar lo peor de ti. Sé que no te importa lo que piense la gente, pero si por mi culpa te has peleado con tus amigos varias veces.-dijo tristemente.-Si te ven con Manfred, tus compañeros te harán la vida imposible y no se conformarán con simples murmullos a tus espaldas, Olivia.

- Supongo que tienes razón.-contestó Olivia.

- Bueno…creo que ya hemos llegado.-dijo Asa simplemente.-Te veo luego, Olivia.

- Hasta luego Asa.-respondió ella.

Entró en la clase y todos los alumnos se callaron al instante. Ella esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Era mejor no hacerlo. Ya le daba lo mismo lo que opinara la gente de ella, lo cierto es que siempre la había dado igual lo que pensasen o dijeran de ella, es por eso que le gustaba ser totalmente independiente.

Se sentó en el primer pupitre vacío que encontró. Al lado había un alumno, que se cambió rápidamente de lugar mirándola con asco y murmurando algo que no alcanzó a oir.

Y toda esa situación por ser amiga de Asa Pike…por pasear con él, sonreírle y no tratarle con asco o no sentir temor por él como la mayoría de los alumnos de la Academia Bloor.

Pero si creían que iba a dejar de verle, alejarse de él o rechazarle por ser como es, es que en realidad no la conocían…porque ella prefería mil veces estar con Asa Pike, a estar con alguno de sus compañeros.

Es cierto que a veces, Asa le daba algo de miedo. ¡Sería estúpida si no lo hiciera! Sobre todo en su forma animal…¡era tan imprevisible! Sus instintos le dominaban y no distinguía entre aliado o enemigo. Su aspecto en su forma de hombre lobo, le daba algo de miedo, mas no la importaba.

Olivia no era alguien que juzgaba a la gente por el aspecto que tenían. Y no iba a alejarse de Asa por ello.  
No la hablarían, no la dirigirían la palabra, podían insultarla, hablar de ella a sus espaldas, pero si había algo que ella tenía, era carácter, independencia. Y nadie la cambiaría nunca.

El profesor entró en clase y les pidió que hiciesen parejas.

Olivia se quedó sola, era algo que solía pasarle desde que Asa y ella se llevaban cada vez mejor, pero no la importó.

- ¡Pero aún así puedo interpretar!-dijo Olivia.

- Sé que eres una gran actriz, Olivia.-contestó el profesor.-Pero no tienes pareja y sin pareja no puedes hacer el papel protagonista de la obra. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí, señor.-suspiró Olivia con resignación.

Su nota no se veía afectada por la situación y eso era lo único que la importaba. ¿Qué más daba representar el papel protagonista en la actuación final del colegio? Se conformaría con diseñar y preparar el vestuario. Aunque fuera a regañadientes, pero no se dejaría derrumbar por eso.

Podía escuchar algunas risitas de sus compañeros. ¡Eran idiotas! Ellos sabían que ella adoraba interpretar, ¿pero en serio creían que con todas las cosas que la estaban haciendo ella se derrumbaría? ¡Era algo totalmente absurdo! Su autoestima no se vería afectada por ello, puede que su ego sí, pero no su autoestima.

La clase pasó más lenta de lo habitual. Ella, al no tener pareja, era la que menos ensayaba. Los demás actuaban lo mejor que podían para ganarse el papel de la pareja protagonista.

Era una clase de competiciones y, entre todas las parejas que había, el profesor debía escoger la que mejor actuaba.

Olivia tan sólo dijo una línea, después, no podía decir nada más. Asique se sentó en su pupitre y miró como actuaban los demás. No era algo que le gustara hacer, ella prefería participar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Lo peor de todo, es que todas las clases eran así. Sus compañeros la hacían el vacío y no querían estar cerca de ella. Por lo que para ella, las clases pasaron lentamente.

Pensó en lo que Asa le había dicho…pasar los fines de semana en la Academia Bloor era escalofriante. Sobre todo para ella, que necesitaba un descanso con urgencia, necesitaba alejarse de allí, aunque fuera un fin de semana.

Los Bloor habían hecho cosas realmente malvadas: secuestrar a Emma Tolly durante más de ocho años era sólo un ejemplo. Charlie estaba completamente seguro de que también estaban implicados en la desaparición de su padre. Eso sin mencionar que ya les habían intentado matar unas cuantas veces.

Olivia respiró hondo. Quería relajarse, aunque la resultara especialmente difícil. Ella no era dotada, pero a veces le gustaría serlo. Simplemente para poner a algunas personas en su lugar; y ya no estaba hablando de los Bloor.

Sentía sus ojos aguarse al ver a Emma y a Charlie pasear de la mano por los jardines. De repente, se empezó a sentir mal, pero no dejaría que nadie la viera en ese estado. Sabía que Emma era su amiga, pero a veces, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no existiese, que siguiera encerrada en la prisión de los Bloor o que ni siquiera hubiese ido a parar a aquella academia.  
Sabía que estaba mal desear eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Emma era su amiga, sí, pero también era la competencia.  
Tal vez, si Emma no existiese, Charlie se fijaría en ella.

Daría lo que fuera por ser ella quien pasease de la mano con Charlie.

Pero ahora, tal y como estaban las cosas…dudaba de que incluso si Emma no existiese, Charlie se fijara en ella.  
No se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Asa Pike había ido a saludarla, pero en el último momento, al ver como la primera lágrima se derramaba, decidió darla algo de espacio. Entonces, él miró lo que ella estaba viendo. Quería saber qué era lo que hacía llorar a alguien con la personalidad tan fuerte como ella. Y cuando lo vio, no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño.

Otra vez, estaba llorando por él. No era la primera vez que la veía así.

Sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de ir a por Charlie Bone y hacerle pagar todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a Olivia.  
Pero se contuvo…ahora no era el momento de encargarse de esa escoria, pero cuando su momento llegara…Charlie Bone sufriría como nunca antes había sufrido.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Jenny Nimmo. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

El viernes a mediodía, había un gran ajetreo, los alumnos estaban ansiosos por marcharse a sus casas. Olivia veía desde una de las ventanas de la Academia, con algo de envidia, como cada estudiante se subía a su correspondiente autobús.

Entre la oleada de gente, pudo distinguir a Charlie, quien conversaba animadamente con Emma y Fidelio. Ni siquiera se había despedido de ella.

Cada vez estaban más distantes, podía notarlo.

- Olivia…-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Olivia se giró, reconociendo esa voz al instante.

- ¡Asa!-respondió ella sorprendida.

- He venido a despedirme.-dijo él abrazándola. Olivia respondió al abrazo enseguida y Asa suspiró con alivio.-Pasa un buen fin de semana, Olivia.-ella lo miró arqueando una ceja y él tuvo que contenerse para no carcajearse, aunque la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios lo delataba.-No me mires así, Olivia…sé que estar aquí encerrada un fin de semana no es lo que se dice precisamente divertido…-después se acercó a su oído para susurrarla.-…pero así puedes acercarte a Manfred.

- Espero que tú también disfrutes de tu finde, Asa.-respondió Olivia. Asa sonrió arrogantemente.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré, Olivia!-respondió Asa.-Por cierto, cuidado con Zelda…no se va a separar de Manfred, y lo sabes, Olivia.

- Entonces voy a tener que buscar una manera de acercarme a él y quitar a Zelda de en medio.

- Tengo que irme ya, Olivia, el autobús no va a esperar por mí y está a punto de marcharse.-comentó Asa.-Ten cuidado…

- No te preocupes, Asa.-respondió Olivia.-Lo tendré. Cuídate tú también.

- No te preocupes por mí, Olivia…-respondió Asa sonriendo.-No soy yo quien necesita protección…por ahora.

Dicho esto, Asa se alejó y Olivia lo miraba marcharse. Cuando se perdió de vista, Olivia volvió a mirar por la ventana. Así vería cómo él cogía el autobús. ¡Cuánto daría ella por cogerlo también! Por ir a ver a su familia, por encerrarse un rato en su habitación y derrumbarse sin que nadie la viera. Cuánto daría por dejar esa Academia…

Sin embargo, la realidad era muy diferente a sus deseos y Olivia necesitaba despejar su mente.

¡No había contado con Zelda! Si acercarse a Manfred de por sí ya era complicado, tener que quitar a Zelda de en medio era casi imposible. ¡Ella siempre estaba siguiéndole, pegada a él como un miserable insecto!

Dudaba seriamente de que Charlie la siguiese considerando su amiga…ponerla en semejante situación de riesgo era algo impensable incluso para ella. Era ilógico que todo saliese bien. Ella estaba sola en esto y por esa razón debía apañárselas como podía. Menos mal que sabía interpretar muy bien…pero en su caso, era una desventaja, porque Manfred lo sabía.

Caminó sin rumbo. Conocía la Academia de memoria, por lo menos, los sitios donde tenía acceso.

Las detenciones siempre eran aburridas. Había muy pocas personas con quien hablar. Ni siquiera Billy estaba allí. Charlie lo había invitado a su casa, aunque sabía perfectamente que él era un espía de los Bloor.

Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era irse a su habitación, ya que no podía salir de la Academia, se tendría que conformar leyendo algún buen libro de teatro.

Decidió ir despacio, tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Ya había acabado sus deberes y no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se enteró cuando cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ten más cuidado, Vértigo!-otra vez la pedante voz de Manfred.

- Lo siento, señor.-respondió Olivia como una autómata.-No le he visto.

- Entonces gradúese la vista.-respondió Manfred irrisorio.-¡A qué esperas! Continúa tu camino.

No hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces. Olivia empezó a caminar rumbo a su habitación. Por alguna extraña razón, estar sola le empezaba a agradar. Al menos, ese fin de semana no tendría que aguantar a sus pedantes compañeros, no tendría que soportar los murmullos a sus espaldas.

La tarde pasó lenta y aburrida para Olivia. Al menos se entretenía leyendo alguno de los muchos libros que poseía y leía e interpretaba el papel de su personaje preferido.

Pero al caer la noche, cuando Olivia bajó a cenar al Comedor, descubrió con horror que sólo estaban Manfred y ella. Ningún otro estudiante había sido detenido, Zelda y el Señor Bloor estaban ausentes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando, Vértigo?-preguntó Manfred mirándola desde la mesa de los profesores.

- Me preguntaba, señor, dónde estaban los demás.-respondió Olivia educadamente sentándose en una de las muchas mesas vacías.

- No hay nadie más, Vértigo.-respondió Manfred.-Los demás estudiantes han tenido cuidado de que no los detuviera. Pero eso es algo que no te importa.

Con estas palabras, la conversación finalizó y Manfred y Olivia comieron en un silencio incómodo. Se miraban y a la vez, no miraban nada. Se estudiaban mutuamente. Olivia sabía que tenía que tener cuidado cuando lo mirase a los ojos, porque podía hipnotizarla, por eso, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, ella la apartaba.

Ella estaba nerviosa, el que se encontrara cenando a solas con Manfred Bloor, en un ambiente tranquilo, con poca luz, estaba haciendo que desease salir de allí. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que esta era una oportunidad para observarlo, analizarlo.

Al terminar de cenar y tras despedirse de Manfred, se marchó a su habitación. No estaba cansada, pero no quería estar con Manfred más tiempo del necesario.

Pero al tumbarse en la cama, después de que se apagaran las luces y descubrir que no podía dormir, se levantó sigilosamente a mirar por la ventana.

La noche estaba oscura y apenas había luna. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Asa estaría bien y qué estaba haciendo ahora.

Abrió un poco la ventana para que entrase el aire. El viento helado golpeó su rostro con fuerza, pero ella simplemente cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Al abrirlos, distinguió una silueta que caminaba por los jardines.

Se trataba de Manfred.

Su comportamiento le resultó sospechoso, pero no le iba a contar nada a Charlie hasta que no tuviese pruebas.

Ella no era Billy Raven. No acusaría a nadie sin pruebas y tampoco informaría de cada movimiento que hiciera Manfred ya que a lo mejor no estaba haciendo nada malo. A lo mejor sólo le gustaba pasear por los jardines a media noche.

No iba a ser ella la que desencadenase la guerra con su información y menos aun cuando podía ser errónea.

Si ella iba a acusar a alguien, lo acusaría teniendo pruebas y lo haría cuando llegase al final de su investigación.

Cerró la ventana, no queriendo saber lo que llevaría a Manfred a caminar a esas horas. Todavía no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para seguirle. Tal vez lo haría mañana, si encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pero pese a todo, no podía levantar sospechas. Si Manfred sospechaba de ella, podría meter en un lío a Charlie.

Se preguntó dónde estaría Zelda. Ella siempre acosaba a Manfred.

Regresó a su cama, Lucrecia no tardaría en aparecer para comprobar que estaba en su habitación y lo que menos la convenía era estar despierta.

Tal vez mañana empezara a espiar a Manfred, pero mientras tanto, ahora la convenía descansar.

Pero como siempre la sucedía desde que sus compañeros se metían con ella, esa noche, tuvo pesadillas.

Y soñó, como siempre, en un mundo donde todos eran felices y ella estaba sola.

Y aún dormida, dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, liberando parte del dolor que sentía.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Jenny Nimmo. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Los rayos del sol la despertaron. No había tenido una buena noche, hacía mucho que no descansaba bien y esta noche no fue distinta a las demás.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó de la cama. Lo cierto es que no la apetecía, en parte era porque se sentía cansada y no sólo por no descansar, sino también porque estaba cansada de su situación. Aunque sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.  
Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, comprobando, con horror, que allí sólo estaba Manfred, mirándola, escrutándola de tal forma que hizo que se preguntase si no se habría dado cuenta de que lo vio caminar la noche anterior.

Olivia se estremeció, aunque no estaba muy segura del porqué. Tal vez porque pensase que él sospechaba algo, o tal vez era sólo su mirada la que la ponía nerviosa.

- Buenos días, Manfred.-saludó Olivia educadamente. Él contestó con una inclinación de cabeza y Olivia se dirigió hacia una de las muchas mesas vacías.

Desayunaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente. Como la noche anterior. Zelda tampoco estaba allí esta vez y Olivia no paraba de preguntarse el porqué.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Vertigo?-preguntó Manfred.

Olivia se estremeció mientras salía bruscamente de su ensoñación. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole muy fijamente.

- Nada, señor.-respondió ella mientras bebía un poco de su descafeinado.

Volvieron a sumirse en silencio y unos minutos después, Manfred se levantó y se marchó del comedor. Olivia terminó de desayunar rápidamente y le siguió.

Él se dirigía a su despacho. Olivia suspiró con resignación, estaba claro que no iba a conseguir ningún tipo de información. ¿Pero cómo acercase a él sin que sospechara?

- ¿Porqué me estás siguiendo, Vertigo?-preguntó Manfred.

- Yo…-Olivia no sabía que decir.-Es que…no sé qué hacer este fin de semana, señor.

- Ese es tu problema, Vertigo.-respondió Manfred fríamente.-Debiste pensártelo mejor antes de darme una razón para detenerte.

- Me preguntaba…-comenzó Olivia.-…si podría quedarme con usted.

- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Manfred alzando una ceja.-¿Porqué tendría que acceder a que te quedaras conmigo? Seguro que Bone está metido en esto. ¿Acaso me estás espiando Vertigo?

- No señor.-mintió Olivia. Él la miró fijamente y ella tuvo miedo de que la hipnotizase, por lo que apartó rápidamente la mirada.

- Si vas a mentir, Vertigo, no apartes la mirada…aunque sea a mi.-murmuró Manfred con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.-Quédate aquí si quieres, pero mantente callada. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Sí, señor.-respondió Olivia sentándose en la silla que había frente a él.  
Se sentaron en silencio y Manfred comenzó a escribir. Por alguna extraña razón, Olivia no podía apartar la mirada de él. Nunca se había fijado en la expresión que tenía Manfred al concentrarse, ni en los mechones que se escapaban de su coleta y que le tapaban los ojos mientras él escribía.

Y sin saber porqué, Olivia quedó fascinada.

Mas sabía que estaba pensando estupideces. Estaba segurísima de que pensaba así simplemente porque hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba sola.

Y sin embargo, no podía evitar encontrar reconfortante la compañía de Manfred o, por lo menos, no podía evitar sentirse menos sola.

Sabía que era una locura, una completa locura.

- ¿No tienes nada que hacer, Vertigo?-preguntó Manfred mirándola fijamente.-Voy a empezar a pensar que te gusta mirarme.

Olivia enrojeció completamente.

- No, señor…yo…

Manfred bajó su mirada y continuó escribiendo.

- No es necesario que contestes, Vertigo.

Y ambos volvieron a sumirse en un silencio, esta vez, algo más incómodo que antes.

Olivia no podía evitar sentir que acababa de cometer un gran error, pero no sabía cuál. Sólo deseaba que ese fin de semana terminase cuanto antes.

- Simplemente quiero saberlo Vertigo.-dijo Manfred rompiendo el silencio.-¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido Bone? ¿Algo más que espiarme? ¿O es que eres tú la que quiere espiarme?

- No le estaba espiando, señor.-mintió Olivia.-Es que…me siento sola.  
Manfred la miró fijamente y alzó una ceja. Olivia enrojeció completamente.

- Pero no en ese sentido, señor.-murmuró Olivia.-Me refiero a que no tengo a nadie con quien pasar el día y como usted también está aquí y no había nadie más, pensé que podríamos pasar el día juntos.

Manfred la miró fijamente, Olivia temía que la hipnotizase, pero sabía que no debía apartar la mirada. Finalmente, después de segundos que a Olivia le parecieron horas, Manfred apartó la mirada de ella y se encogió de hombros.

- No sé porqué me crees estúpido, Vertigo.-comentó Manfred.-Sé que Bone tiene algo que ver con tu estraña petición. Pero no veo porqué debería negarme. Al fin y al cabo no hay nadie que pueda vernos.

"Nadie que pueda vernos" esas palabras se repitieron constantemente en la mente de Olivia y sin que ella supiese el motivo, la producían malestar.

Tal vez fuera porque ni siquiera él quería que le vieran con ella o porque aunque él también estuviese solo, prefería seguir solo antes que tenerla a ella como compañía.

Sabía que no debía pensar esas cosas, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Estar sola hacía que tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos.  
Volvió a mirarle escribir, ambos estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Jenny Nimmo. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Olivia esperaba pacientemente mientras Manfred escribía. Estaba absorta, mirándole y eso le estaba comenzando a molestar. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se le quedase mirando tanto tiempo, pero de nuevo, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que esa chica estaba allí porque Bone se lo había pedido, porque le estaba espiando y todo lo que dijese o hiciese se lo contaría.

Al parecer, Vertigo había creído que él se había creído su mentira. Pero estaba muy equivocada. ¿Ella quería estar con él? Pues lo estaría. Pero a su vez, la iría manipulando a su antojo. No podía hipnotizarla por el simple hecho de que Bone se daría cuenta. No, tenía que ser más sutil, tenía que ganarse su confianza.

Dejó de escribir. La constante mirada de Vertigo sobre él le estaba poniendo furioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirasen fijamente durante tanto tiempo, normalmente la gente prefería huir de su mirada y de su presencia. Sin embargo Vertigo no se había movido ni un ápice y estaba allí, sentada frente a él, esperando pacientemente a que terminase.

Aún tenía cosas que hacer, pero quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar la chica por complacer a Bone. Aunque Billy le había informado hace unos cuantos días que Charlie sólo la estaba utilizando y que había dejado de confiar en ella debido a su creciente amistad con Asa.

No sabía lo que Asa veía en ella. No era nada extraordinario, había visto a mujeres más hermosas que ella. Pero aún así, era raro ver a Asa y a Vertigo separados.

En ocasiones se sentía demasiado celoso porque sentía que poco a poco se estaba quedando solo. Era consciente de que Vertigo estaba siendo acosada por los alumnos debido a que era amiga de Asa.

Definitivamente, ya haría el papeleo más tarde.

- ¿Quieres…dar un paseo Vertigo?-preguntó Manfred sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Estaba seguro de que ella rechazaría la oferta. Dar un paseo con él implicaría salir de la Academia y estar expuesta a que la viesen con él…aunque a Vertigo no la importase que la viesen con Asa, era muy diferente que la viesen con él. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Olivia se levantó y se quedó a su lado.

- Me encantaría.-respondió Olivia.

Y de nuevo se volvieron a quedar en silencio. No sabían de qué hablar. La conversación debía ser neutral ya que a Manfred no le gustaba que hablasen mal de su familia, aunque si tenía oportunidad intentaría que Vertigo le contase toda la información sobre los planes de Charlie.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabía de qué hablar, por lo que optaron por permanecer en silencio. Hablar del clima era algo estúpido. Hacía Sol ¿y qué? Tampoco iban a estar todo el rato hablando del Sol. No, lo mejor era permanecer en silencio.

Pasearon por los jardines a paso lento, disfrutando del aire fresco y del sol. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, pero cuando notaban que el otro podía descubrirles, desviaban las miradas.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos, viendo como pasaban los coches. El silencio no era incómodo ni tenso, más bien reconfortante. Manfred miró a Olivia y ella, a su vez, le miró a él. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabían era que se sentían bien en compañía; no podían apartar las miradas y menos aún al comprobar que los rayos del Sol se reflejaban en los ojos del otro.

Sin embargo, volvieron a desviar la vista, aunque ninguno de ellos se levantó para marcharse. Simplemente se quedaron allí, juntos, hasta que el Sol se escondió y salió la luna. Y sorprendentemente, ninguno de ellos quería regresar a la Academia, aunque no lo exteriorizasen. Pero debían regresar. Ya era casi la hora de la cena.

Se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo y Olivia tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa debido a esa coincidencia.

- Gracias por acompañarme en mi paseo, Manfred.-comentó Olivia con una sonrisa.

Manfred jamás sabría lo que había significado ese paseo para ella, porque aunque no fuesen muy habladores, la simple presencia de Manfred la había dado el confort que necesitaba desde hacía meses. Por primera vez en semanas, no se había sentido sola. Pero de eso, Manfred jamás debía enterarse.

- No te acostumbres Vertigo.-respondió Manfred.

Vertigo jamás sabría que ese paseo había sido un buen cambio en su monótona rutina y que en el fondo había disfrutado de su compañía. Porque por primera vez en ese maldito año, no se había sentido solo. Pero Vertigo jamás se enteraría de eso, su reputación estaba en juego.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor, donde cada uno se marchó a su respectivo lugar y cenó tranquilamente, pero mirándose en ocasiones, más por curiosidad que por miedo o por ganas de hipnotizar.

Aunque en sus fueros internos se debatiesen entre tardar un poco más en cenar o comer lo más rápido posible para salir de allí.

Olivia no tenía ni idea de cómo cumplir la misión que Charlie la había encargado. Lo cierto es que Asa la caía muy bien y tal vez Manfred no fuesen lo que todos creían, o por lo menos eso era lo que la había contado Asa.

Y cuando regresó a su habitación, Olivia se dirigió a la ventana para mirar a través de ella. Le gustaba hacerlo, aunque no poseyese mucho tiempo.

Y de nuevo…allí estaba él otra vez.

Manfred Bloor otra vez paseando.

- He dicho que apagues la luz.-dijo la voz del ama de llaves, sobresaltando a Olivia.-¡Y duérmete!

Olivia se metió en su cama y el ama de llaves apagó la luz. ¡Cómo detestaba a esa mujer!

Cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir, pero fue abordada por los recuerdos de esa tarde. Aún así, cerró los ojos; y lo último que vio antes de caer de lleno en los brazos de Morfeo, fue la imagen de Manfred bajo la luz del Sol.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, ella se quedó dormida, prometiéndose que algún día averiguaría porqué Manfred paseaba todo el rato por los jardines cuando era de noche.

Tan cansada estaba, que no escuchó a Bendito entrar en su habitación.


End file.
